


旅程 & 归程

by ShinH



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 兄弟俩一个向东一个向西，在这样的旅途中，分别想象了他们的心境。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric





	1. 旅程

爱德华·艾尔利克，曾经拥有”钢之炼金术师”“最年轻的国家炼金术师”等拉风名号，现在是个老觉得自己能炼金的格斗家。曾经是个与弟弟打架抢女孩子还抢不过的小屁孩，现在大概有向弟控发展的趋势。

本来他自认比阿尔冯斯英俊。因为阿尔的眼角温温柔柔地低垂着，他的眼尾却凌厉地上挑，他便以此认为自己更具有男子汉气概。虽然那时候他加上呆毛才能比弟弟高上那么一点儿，但他坚信自己有一天会比弟弟高出一头，再英俊出两米来。

但现在，也许是因为长久地失去过，也许是因为阿尔的身体是自己从门里换回来的……总之他看阿尔越看越觉得可爱起来。更像妈妈的眼睛叫他怀念，眉眼之间一团孩子气的天真令他珍惜，沉着温和的气质让他骄傲——真不枉我短时间内掏空脑子、险些透支了下半生的智商，还把自个儿的真理之门给炼了。

说是下半生好像也不准确，毕竟他的人生也不过才度过十之一二呢。爱德自嘲似地想，我都忘了我还没成年呢——按照国家法律，没了国家炼金术师的供养费，还能领个孤儿救济费，哈哈哈。

钢之炼金术师不再能使用炼金术，变得名不副实，第一时间给他带来的不是无法战斗的痛苦，而是生活的不便——他多少年没去找过裁缝，没去过成衣店，现在却不得不成为两家的常客。虽然阿尔也能用炼金术做衣服，但是爱德华总怀疑他的审美还停留在铠甲涂装那个层次。而爱德这个未成年的半大孩子还处于臭美的阶段，打个决战还专门做件袍子的那种。哦，那件袍子在最后早已不见踪迹，破得给毕娜可擦机油都不要。这也侧面反应了爱德的败家程度。即使现在名为普通人，但他毫不放弃冒险（败家）精神——依旧四处刀风里来，枪雨里去，衣服一件又一件地破，机械铠一次又一次地坏，只能不厌其烦地买和修。

机械铠坏了也挺好的——只有回家去修机械铠的时候，两个背道而驰的兄弟才有可能见上一面。

唔……上次见到阿尔还是二十六天前。爱德在心里数了数。

这样长久的分离是以前无法想象的。无论是童年，还是背井离乡的日子里，爱德和阿尔总是在一块儿。从“把阿尔错认成钢之炼金术师”到“艾尔利克兄弟”的合称，都在证明他们的形影不离。爱德很喜欢阿尔的铁盔甲发出的“哐当”声，那会让他清晰地感受到阿尔的陪伴，而这种认知使他安心而愉快。以至于他一开始不习惯阿尔原本身体的轻快脚步，总是觉得缺少了什么——然而不管什么样的步子，阿尔的声音他很久没有听到过了。本来就是如同空气和白开水一样自然而然常伴左右的东西，现在却一下子失却了。阿尔有没有长高？不会比我高吧？肯定变可爱了吧，脸颊圆润起来了吧？唉，他干脆利落地剪了短发，不知道现在有多长，还想要给他扎个麻花辫呢。有没有学到炼丹术，是不是比以前厉害……这样下去真是没可能再打败他了——不过我也会努力的，比你还要努力，像师父那样只用格斗术就可以撂倒七宗罪……每天晚上想的都是这样的东西。爱德大概头一次真正体会到想家的感觉，从前兄弟俩一起旅行的时候，总觉得家还在身边。

为什么非要一个向东一个向西？爱德华在心里责备自己，时间明明还很长，他们可以一起去东边，再一起回来，再一起到西边去。现在他每往前走一步，就好像跟阿尔又远了一些似的。爱德不会因此停下脚步，因为两人之间维系的线永不断去，但也没法不在意。“各自去探索，再整合出发现来”，这样的计划在如今看来似乎不如“一起去探险”。“钢之炼金术师”的名号已经远去，为什么不发扬一下“艾尔利克兄弟”的名声呢？这来自母亲的姓氏，让更多的人知道它，并且将美好的品质与期待与之联系起来，不是很棒吗？为什么要把这个组合掰开来呢？

搞得我现在，有点寂寞啊。

爱德躺在旅馆的床上，窗外的月光在左腿的机械铠上有凉薄的冷白，而在右臂上却与皮肤调和成温润的色调。他伸手，借了月光玩起影子，双生的左右手灵活地纠缠拼合，床单上就跃动起小动物的影子来。其实分离已久的双手在肤色上还有些差别，但投下的影子却完美地融合在一起。这游戏他小时候经常和阿尔玩，还争着比一比谁做出的花样多，赢了的人可以得到妈妈印在额头的亲吻。

虽然爱德会的花样远比小时候多，但是没有比赛和奖励，十六岁的少年终于觉得独自在夜里做这些实在无趣。

所以说……真的有点寂寞啊。

而这天入住旅馆的时候，前台的妇人对他怜惜了许久。“你要单间？哎呀孩子，你怎么一个人出来呀——多不方便！”她于是列举了诸如“没人看包”“出什么事没人依靠”“得时刻保持警惕”等等独自出门的坏处。爱德深以为然，他以前跟阿尔出门是甩手掌柜的态度，连钱都是不必带多少的，银怀表带着就行。夜里睡觉永远很踏实，因为有阿尔守在旁边。妇人见他露出赞同的表情，高兴地扔下最后一句“也没人说说话”，并多给了他一块当地特产的糕点——然而这话微妙地让爱德连日来的怅然若失找到了针对之处。

旅行的收获不可谓不多，失去了“贤者之石”的明确目标，却让他发现了许多旁的有趣的东西。从前旅行，带回去的只有坏掉的机械铠和堵住温莉怒火的耳钉，现在想要把看到的有意思的全部打包带走——他总觉得阿尔应该看一看的。就像在火车上，阿尔总是叫醒打瞌睡的他，让他看路过的奇异的景色一样，他很想与阿尔分享这些。

他往往怀着满腔的兴奋回到旅馆，憋上一晚上无从倾诉，到第二天未免觉得寡然无味。阿尔也在流浪，打电话也不知道号码。打给其他人，光是背景介绍就能时间长到消磨他的热情了。跟阿尔就不一样，他可以从并不清晰的思维中随便揪出一绺来说，阿尔也总是懂。在你一言我一语中，模糊的印象最终变成了明晰成形的想法。

但是现在没法说啊……什么回去交流想法，到那时候都忘记了吧……爱德的呆毛都蔫蔫的了。

“想要带着弟弟一起旅行”，这个想法膨胀到爱德无法忽视的地步了。

爱德在床上滚了两圈，翻身起来，摊开信纸……他与阿尔开始用信件交流了。爱德的信总是杂乱地写着很多东西，思维天马行空字迹龙飞凤舞的。以至于每次写完他都会为阿尔的眼睛哀悼一声，然而并不打算改，把垃圾桶里拖出来的草稿似的信寄出去。反正阿尔总会看懂的，真是太棒了，我弟弟真是太好了。爱德感动得泪流满面，每次阿尔信的开头都是“哥哥，下次写工整一点吧！”但是从回信的内容来看，明显是每一个字都有读懂——这根本就是变相的纵容。

爱德的天线敏锐地感受到这一点，每到这时就得意地竖起来。果然天下可爱一公斤，我弟弟独占八百克——如果他依旧没有自己高的话，给他一千克也无妨。只可惜人不在眼前，没法就着身高优势揉揉他的头发，阳光下的麦穗一样的金灿灿头发。

爱德咬着笔尾许久，很多词句在他脑海中飘来飘去，又被越来越强的某种情绪搅成了风暴。爱德的意识站在那中心，想要从其中揪出什么来，却只能摸到一星半点的碎片。他想要倾诉的所有都被裹挟进风里，在思念里快活地跃飞，在被生拉硬拽到纸上时死去。

不写了。爱德扔下笔，又躺回床上去。

明天，明天，打电话问问阿尔要不要一起去北方吧，东南西北也没什么所谓……只要是两个人的旅行。

做了这个决定，爱德终于有了点睡意。

他模模糊糊地想：嗯……一早就去，所以现在早点睡……早点……睡。


	2. 归程

中秋节的时候阿尔在新国，或者说正是以为在新国才知道有中秋节这种东西。  
起因是隔壁的那对中年夫妇敲了他的门，给他送了一碟月饼。看上去是手工制作的，很小的四个并在中间，饼皮上挨个儿读过去是“中秋快乐”。  
女人一个个指过去：“有四种口味，五仁儿，豆沙，肉松，还有……”  
“蛋黄莲蓉。”旁边的男人提醒道，冲阿尔笑了笑，“做到这个的时候正好打出来一个双黄蛋，所以这个是双黄的，特地把它包在‘乐’里面，是好兆头啊。”  
“是的是的，”女人把碟子递给他，“不知道你喜欢什么，所以做了我们这边经典的口味。”  
阿尔端着碟子，一时间不知如何应对这种善意，只能迟钝地问：“那个……请问……这个中秋，是什么节日吗？”  
夫妇俩对视了一眼，然后男人开口说：“是这边阖家团圆的日子啊！”  
“哎，要不你来阿姨家里吃吧？这样这个碟子也不用特地来还了。”女人接着道。  
阿尔还没反应过来，已经被两位好客的邻居拉到他们家的餐桌边坐下了。  
这种不问自来又不惹人厌烦的好意，自从某位故人去世之后，阿尔还是第一次遇见。  
阿尔小心地戳了戳圆圆的月饼，问：“为什么是今天啊，那个中秋节？”  
“因为今天是一年里月亮最圆的时候，”女人说，“做的月饼也要是圆的，象征‘团团圆圆’，在我们这里嘛，就是一家人聚在一块儿，所以算个节日。”  
“圆”对于炼金术师来说是基本的概念，瓶中小人甚至拿它放过炼成阵，阿尔从来没想过是这层含义，这种美好恩祈念。  
“是这样，可惜我们的儿子在外地没法回家，”男人说，“你跟他差不多年纪，所以看到你就想到他了。”  
“都是一个人在外面，中秋节如果有别人送月饼的话，也不至于那么孤单。也是这样想着，就冒昧地打扰你了。”  
“完全不打扰，感觉自己都回家了！”阿尔笑道，“您的儿子在外地也肯定能遇到你们这样的好心人。”  
“是这样希望的呀。”女人温温柔柔地笑着，“只不过惦记还是免不了。你来这么远的地方，家里人肯定也记挂着吧？”  
阿尔想了想，答道：“应该会的，只不过我们那儿没有这样的节日，只是在工作的空余会想一想，‘啊他今天大概到哪儿啦’这样的问题。”  
“节日嘛，也就是个借口，”男人哈哈大笑，“你看月亮，其实每个月也都会圆那么一两天。你要说七月的不如八月圆，我倒没觉得。但是八月十五的月亮就是八月十五的月亮，就好比轮胎的气门芯。一年里必须有这么一个日子，让你补充一下感情，或者把内心的一些感怀发泄发泄……”  
女人把一个月饼塞他嘴里：“你在孩子面前说的什么话？中秋在还没有成为中秋的时候，也是因为某种特殊的原因被选中做中秋的吧？”  
“不跟你争不跟你争，明明知道我不喜欢五仁的……咳咳……我去漱口……”男人落荒而逃。  
阿尔忍不住笑起来。  
无论怎样，“中秋节”的意义确实是不一样的。在知道今天是中秋之前，只是把它当做每一个普通的日子过着。但是明白它的意义之后，这一天不再只是日历上随手撕去的一张纸，而是所谓的“气门芯”了。他只觉得某些想念急速地发酵膨胀，到了自己无法忽视的地步。好像是前两天大扫除时房子里的灰尘，往日遍布在各个角落，打扫的时候才发现是一大堆了。这种想念平日里分散在分分秒秒，到了今日全被拢在圆月之中，揉在手上一块小小的月饼里，突然地宣告起自己的存在感来。  
我们所看到的是一轮明月，那么思念也被圈在一个圆里吗？  
如果天上那个圆也是一个炼成阵的话，大概是以人们这样的情感作为原料，才炼出洒满大地的清辉的吧？  
所谓的八月十五仿佛只是一个心照不宣的约定，在这一天你知道，你们的思念是一样的。  
但阿尔又有种没来由的自信。他远在大陆的另一端，应该是对这种传说一无所知的，但是看到这样的明月，大概也会产生想要对方跟自己一块儿看看的想法。毕竟，甚至他们的第一个炼成阵就是一人一半画成的圆啊。  
“舍不得吃这个吗？”女人的声音打断了阿尔已经飘到远方的思绪，“阿姨可以给你再做的呀。”  
阿尔这才发现他捏着那个写了“乐”的月饼已经好久了，连忙摆手道：“不是的不是——虽然确实精致得不忍心吃了——但刚才只是想到了一个人。”  
女人了然：“她现在离你很远……？”  
“他呀，”阿尔说，“跟我的距离，火车还要坐两天两夜，再加上一片沙漠。”  
“这样啊，我还想着，给你多做一点带给她呢。”女人可惜道。  
“没关系，”阿尔笑起来，“明年——明年这个时候，我会带他来吃的！”  
“或者，如果不麻烦的话，请您教我怎么做这种东西吧！”  
女人眼神一亮：“当然不麻烦！正好材料还有剩呢！老公——快出来教这个孩子！”说着又回头跟阿尔解释道：“每年都是我做的馅儿，他做的饼皮。”  
阿尔在挽袖子的间隙里回复了她一个轻快的笑。

从邻居家出来的时候，阿尔手里已经抱了一大袋月饼了，从五仁、蛋黄到一些奇怪的口味，到最后是厨房里还有什么就往饼皮里填什么了。  
明天去送点给麟和梅好了，阿尔想，先给梅一点，不然麟和兰芳吃完之后估计什么都不剩了。啊，说起来麟已经是皇帝了，为什么对于吃的永远不嫌多……  
他没告诉邻居家的夫妇，他搬来之前就听说他们的儿子在中秋这一天意外身亡。他知道他们没有提起的原因，正如他被问到家人的时候也没说自己的父母都已故去。

“月饼啊，以前都是福爷爷做给我们吃呢。”  
“嗯。爷爷什么口味都会做。”  
“我以前为了说服Greed来新国当皇帝，还给他报了一串儿菜名，保证他来新国有的吃。现在也不知道算不算我食言了。”  
“不是少主的错。”  
“福爷也不是你的错。”  
“……嗯。”  
“没事儿啦，反正我们跟着福爷爷早就学会了，以后我做给你吃。哎兰芳，来帮我剁个馅。”  
“……是，少主。”


End file.
